Oniisama Oniisan
by Haruka-Clone
Summary: Yuuki is confronted on her feelings and relationships with the two men in her life she considers as her brothers. One-shot YxK, one-sided YxZ Chapter 35 spoilers


_Disclaimer__: If I owned Vampire Knight I would be a very wealthy Asian. Since I am not I therefore do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. _

_**Author's Note**__**:**__ Contains Spoilers all the way up to Chapter 35 of the manga. This is an exploratory one-shot in Yuuki's POV on how she defines her relationship with Zero and Kaname._

_Onii-san : __ (Older) __ Brother, Familar  
_

_Onii-sama: (Honorable Older) Brother, Respectful _

_While the two words mean the same the honorifics give the word a very different feeling. Both can be used to address non-relatives that you have a connection to but I'm more focused on the feelings that Yuuki associates with the two men and how she expresses that with the use of a different honorific. It's defiantly more in the realm of semantics.  
_

* * *

**Onii-sama / Onii-san**

Yuuki sat languidly contemplating the image Kaname presenting sitting at his desk diligently reviewing the multitude of letters he received. Her eyes slide down his form as she recalled her conversation with Zero earlier that evening…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Kaname had called an early end to their classes that night sensing Yuuki's fatigue fighting with her restlessness. He was always taking care of her like that and had suggested she try to relax and clear her mind. That was how she ended up wandering the gardens surrounded the moon dorm._

_She felt him watching her, his gaze was a mix of emotions, before he stepped out onto the path behind her. She turned slowly acknowledging him with a slight smile before returning her gaze to the patch of lilies. "Yuuki…" He said her name so softly as if it, she were fragile._

_Yuuki glanced over at him. "Zero?" She asked curious as to why he was there and why he was looking at her with such determinedly pained eyes. He took a step towards her and she felt the atmosphere around them thicken._

_"Yuuki… you don't have to do everything he says." The young man started jumping straight into his troubled thoughts. "He's trying to confuse you, making you feel like you owe him." Yuuki sighed and faced Zero giving him her full attention._

_"I know Zero, but this is what I am, we're engaged." She tried to explain her situation and feelings not exactly know how. Zero's fist clenched._

_"But he's your brother!" He cried angrily. "How can you accept an engagement to your brother, Yuuki? It's abnormal and wrong!" His anger was fully evident in his tome. She could only glance towards the window of Kaname's study._

_"But I love him, Zero, I always have you know that." She began but was surprised when he grabbed her shoulders._

_"Yuuki he's corrupting you." Zero's voice was strained and desperate. "First he took your humanity, now he's changing your morals. What's next your innocence? Your virginity?!" Yuuki pulled out of his grasps roughly insulted by his insinuations yet unable to control the blush that spread across her cheeks; after all she was sharing a room with Kaname now._

_"Kaname onii-sama isn't like that. He'd never make me do anything against my will!" She yelled at the pale-haired boy. Zero just didn't understand their bond and she doubted he ever would._

_"How can you be so sure? He turned you into a monster!" And what kind of brother pursues a romantic relationship with their sister?" Zero accused falling to her knees before her desperation becoming more pronounced in his tone. "Yuuki… I love you." He confessed looking at her in earnest. Yuuki was shocked. Zero… loved her? But he was Zero! She looked everywhere but at him not sure what to say. Feeling an intense gaze leveled in their direction she found her eyes drawn back up to the window her beloved brother's figure clear as he watched them._

_She couldn't help but smile at his concern. Her gaze fell to Zero's pleading look and she shook her head a little. "I'm sorry Zero." She said watching his head hang. "I do love you but not like that, it's purely plutonic." She stepped over to him her hand resting on her shoulder as she tried to comfort him. "You've always felt like more of a brother to me. Even more so then Kaname onii-sama." She raised his face so she could look into his eyes. "You'll always be precious to me as my onii-san." She could see the hurt in his eyes but it was unavoidable. "But I belong with Kaname." She glanced up at the pureblood in the window. "I love him as so much more then a brother." She gave Zero a quick hug, hoping he would not hate her, before she hurried into the dorm and up to Kaname's study knowing her dear onii-sama would be worried._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuuki smiled as her thoughts found themselves back in the present. Kaname had not asked about her conversation with Zero but she knew it bothered him. She could finally she that he was jealous and a little bit possessive. She gracefully rose from the couch and made her way behind his chair draping her arms over his shoulders as she embraced him, noticing how his gaze subtly follows her movements. Zero's confession had helped her sort out her own feelings for the two men in her life, pushing any remaining doubts she had away. She felt more confident then she had in years. "Come to bed Onii-sama." She whispered in his ear pleased that he easily complied with her request standing from his chair and allowing her to lead him to their room by his hand as the sun crested over the horizon.

Both men had their own place in her heart but while Zero was her onii-san, Kaname was her onii-sama and she belonged with his as more then friends or siblings but as lovers.

* * *

_**Author's End Note**__**:**_

_Jealousy is very much a recurring theme in my VK fanfics as well as possessive love ^^. This was just a little one shot I wrote while gearing up for my bigger story "The Revival". I needed to try and get into Yuuki's head and try and capture her voice and I was very interested in exploring the semantics and use of honorifics to portray different feelings and relationships. Let me know how you think I did since reviews are the lifeblood of any author. _


End file.
